User blog:CaveJohnson333/Sunset Shimmer vs Zone-Tan ~ Cave's Rap Battles April Fool's Day Special
yes i know it's not april fools day eat shit Fuck you gayson Eat shit Boobs and ass Welcum to valentines day spshul Today we have Main waifu sunset shimmer Goin up gainst side ho zone-tan Who will win Let’s see Caves rape battles Zone-sam-i mean zone-tan Vs Cmon sunset, let’s see em’ shimmer GO! Sunset Shimmer: It’s me sunset shimmer, and i eat cave’s cock for dinner (ha i wish :c) You need to eat less cum, then you will become slimmer Ive seen enough hentai (also been in enough) to know where this is going Like my amazing hair, my raps and rhymes will keep flowing I will beat you zone, and after this your ass will be tan Wait am i prounncing that right fuck i can’t even spell man Now uh Its your turn Go Zone-Tan Im zone-tan and im watching you fap You call that a rap? Well that was just plain crap I am the queen of hentai Ur the queen of shittai What’s shittai I dunno Now it’s your turn Go Marceline Oooo it’s me cave’s waifu from the paaaaast My guitar axe will blast your ass fast Look rhymes i can do rap You call that a wait that was used already crap What time is it Ass kicking time Also here’s neo NEO FAST RAP Neopolitan ………… …………… ………….... YEAH GET IT NEO ← this is roman ……………… ………………. ……………….. TKandMit Hi its tim I rep the wiki waifu I would be someone else (you know who) but i don’t wanna be sued Raaaaar now im mit and im really mean I really wanna fuck a guy named austin green Now i can’t decide who i wanna be Panty Hi im panty my colour isn’t much dfferen’t from mit’s I am a fallen angel and im here to tell you your raps are shit House Panty only gets 2 lines because now im in the house hohohoho I got a fever And the only perscription is cave’s dick hey-ooooooo Wait that line was kinda gay-oooooooo Undyne BET YOU DIDN’T SEE THIS COMING YEP IM A WAIFU TOO NOT ONLY IS CAVE A HORSEFUCKER, HE FUCKS FISH TOO Ok enough caps because that’s prob giving lexi a headache I have a spear, which i can catch fish with, wait cannibalism hurm Next waifu GO! We didn’t do that transition all the other times so idk why i did it here Gaige the Mechromancer It’s gaige bitch time to smash the system Ill put u in a D3a7htrap and uh Something that rhymes with system Anarchy forever woo Tetra from wind waker Lol this is barely a waifu i just think she’s a qt Plus dam gurl she got that pirate booty hey-oo wordplay Oh hey nintendo character that reminds me Gardevoir Cave also fucks pokemon yes it’s true wai t ive been saying i fuk things but im a virgin huh Gardevoir is hawt mang just sayin Now time for another nintendo character kinda Ema Skye Hi it’s ema skye wow look i rymed Rhymed I cant spell I do sciencey things and am super kawaii Lydia deetz Im also waifu i rep movie waifus I think? Hold on Yeah im first movie waifu hurray Fun fact cave is bi, but not fully gay! Wait fuck i had a waifu in my head fuk i forgot Hold on again Uhhhhhhhhh Oh yeah Grace Helbig as Juliet She was p cute as her Opal Koboi NOT EVEN ONE BATTLE LATER AND IM BACK BITCHES OPAL KOBOI IN THE HOUSE PIXIE MOTHER FUKIN BITCHES I GOT A BUNCH OF GOONS AND A SUPER SICK LAB CYAN WAS GREAT AS ME, LOVE TO HAVE YOU AGAIN FAM Baenza Ay cave mate i got a question lad You’re putting men in waifu battle, but wouldn’t they be husbandos? Crikey Diggeridoo Australia steryotypes i think i misspelled that Lucina Goddammit cave another rapper with blue text seriously Oshit i just rememberd another waifu soz babe time to move on Ramona Flowers That’s right more pink Well this like Magenta Whatever Scott pilgrim is kewl Brandon Service DF BLUB BLUB MOTHERFUCKERS CAVE IS MY HOMEBROTHER I WATCHED YOU WAIFU SHITS TRY TO STEAL MY MAN BUT NAW FAM THAT AIN’T HAPPENIN M8 KUNG CAN LICK MY BUM CAUSE CAVE’S THE ONE FOR ME I LOVE A GUY WHO JACKED OFF BEFORE HE REACHED PUBERTY BLUB BLUB ' ' WHO WON? NO ONE THIS WAS WORSE THAN WHAT MIND DOES CAVE’S CRAP BATTLES Category:Blog posts